Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life?
by xshotforthesky
Summary: *Based on the Black Veil Brides song 'In The End'* Perrie Turner joins the Total Diva's cast by demand, and she tries to juggle her wrestling life with her personal life. Follow Perrie as she will discover who will tell the story of her life. {My summaries are rubbish, I'm sure I could explain it better. But the story will make sense, trust me.}
1. Chapter 1

**WWE is not mine, just I made up Perrie Turner.**  
**Written in first person, as it is easier.**  
**This is the beginning, so I hope it is likeable.**

A pen and paper was slammed down on the desk, lying there in front of me like a piece of evidence. My eyes lifted up towards the male in a sharp suit, better known as Triple H. "Why do I have to do this?" I quizzed. The one thing I had sworn myself to never do, was be part of a reality show. It wasn't something I enjoyed, and I was never interested in taking part anyway.

"Because the network for Total Diva's believe that you can boost up ratings, you are very popular with the WWE Universe." Triple H answered. His hands rested on the table, concentrating on me other than the room. Anyone could walk in, but it seemed like he wouldn't be bothered. "Perrie, this decision is important." Triple H informed me.

Sighing softly, I took a quick glance at the paper. "My private life, is private for a reason." I pointed out. Pushing the contract away from me, I placed a hand on my forehead. "You can't force me into something I do not wish to be involved with." I declared.

Triple H pushed the contract back to me, not giving up that easy. "Actually, there are other divas who would like you to join." Triple H told me. He sat down in the chair opposite where I was. "The Bella's want you to join, along with the majority of the cast." Triple H explained.

Arching my eyebrow up, I glanced down at the contract once again. If a lot of the divas wanted me to be part of this show, then what was the harm in giving it a go? I had nothing to hide anyway, so what was I being scared for? "I can try, but I'm not going to like it, Hunter." I warned him. Picking up the pen, I started to sign my name on the dotted line.

Triple H smiled when I had put the pen down. "You won't let us down, Perrie. Trust me, it won't be as bad as you think." Triple H promised. He stood back up, moving out from the gap. "That will be all, Perrie. You are free to go." Triple H said.

Standing up, I felt awkward after signing up to have camera's follow me around. I had a feeling that I was going to regret my decision, but I would have to face up to it in the end. "Thanks." I quietly said. Heading over to the door, I left in such a hurry that when I closed the door, a male stood in front of me. "Oops, forgive me. I'll be out of the way." I shyly spoke.

He scratched his head, confused. "Well you weren't really in my way, I was the one in your way." He confessed. Smiling, he held out his hand towards me. "Dean Ambrose, but you are welcome to call me Jonathan Good." He introduced. How polite of him.

"I'm Perrie Turner, and I have no other name." I responded. I shook his hand, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm no good at talking to the opposite sex sometimes." I admitted. Laughing nervously, I pulled my hand back.

Jonathan chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Trust me, I'm no better. But we all get there in the end." Jon spoke. He folded his arms across his chest. "I guess you ran fast because you are going on Total Diva's?" Jon asked. He must be psychic or something, because he was right.

"Yes, I can't believe I accepted." I confirmed. Breathing out in frustration, my hands went on the sides of my face. "Originally I refused, but Hunter is so persuasive." I explained. It was kind of hard to say no to one of the bosses, but then again, we did work for them so refusing could have fatal consequences.

"I know what you mean." Jon commented. I remember how I had heard that one member of The Shield ended up on Total Diva's, I was very shocked as I did not expect that to happen. "But it happens, Pezza." Jon stated. That made me look up at him. "I can call you Pezza, right?" Jon questioned.

No one had really called me Pezza before, it was new to me. "I see no reason why you can't." I answered. Smiling, I moved my hands away from my face. "Well I best get out of the way, nice talking to you Jonathan." I insisted.

Jonathan returned the smile. "Likewise, Perrie. Hopefully we can talk again, when we're not so busy." Jon prayed. He was a nice person, when he wasn't being Dean Ambrose. Now I understand why he is popular with the ladies, minus his looks. "I will see you soon." Jon added.

Giving him a little wave, I moved against the wall and walked down the corridor. But I froze, turning back around for the moment. "Who will tell the story of your life?" I asked.

"Only I will." Jonathan replied. And that was it, he walked off. As if he faded into the night, seeing as the end of the corridor was dark. Jonathan did not seem afraid of anything, but was that a deceiving look?

Finally, he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, having no clue what I just said. It was like my memory had been erased. If Jonathan would appear on Total Diva's again, then maybe it was the beginning of something good. Because in the end, I had no idea what to expect when filming would commence.

**It is a short start, but my skin is kind of being weird right now.**  
**So was it likeable?**  
**Let me know with a review. Maybe leave me a follow and a favourite.**  
**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE and Total Diva's is nothing to do with me, minus being a fan.**  
**Chapter 2, and that is all that I have to say about it.**  
**Aside from enjoy it!**

It was the first day of filming Total Diva's, my first day anyway. The rest of the cast were naturals, having done it for two whole series. Sometimes, I would watch a couple of clips from the show and just admire their courage for opening up about their personal lives. Take Brie Bella, she was choosing her wedding dress and often had a bust up with her twin sister, Nikki Bella. But they would make up in the end, it was for the best.

"Oh hey, you must be Perrie Turner!" A female voice cheered. A hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to turn around. "Just so you don't get confused, I'm Brie Bella." She introduced herself. Brie was far prettier up close, I wish I had a similar look to her.

Smiling, I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm Perrie." I admitted. Focusing on her eyes, I took notice of how she was wearing a wedding band. Oh God, I was a bit behind. "I never said congratulations on your wedding." I said.

Brie smiled. "Thank you." Brie replied. What a nice woman, I could not fault her in one way. "I came over to give you some advice." Brie informed me. Putting her hands together, she breathed out softly. "Just be yourself, and act like there is no camera in the way." She said.

Arching my eyebrow up, my smile went smaller. "Oh, I never thought about doing that." I confessed. Nibbling on my lower lip, I nodded my head again. "Thank you for the advice, Brie." I responded.

"If you need anything else, just come and find me. Or talk to Nikki, we will help you in any way possible." Brie offered. And with that, she smiled and walked off to go back to her twin sister.

Looking up to the sky, I sighed softly. "What have I let myself in for?" I whispered to myself. It was just so no one could hear me, I didn't want anyone to think that I was beginning to regret my decision. This was new, and it was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Hey, Pezza." A familiar male voice spoke.

Gasping, I immediately turned around to see Jonathan Good standing there. "Jeez, you scared me!" I admitted. Placing a hand on my heart, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hello again, Jonathan." I replied.

He got out a packet of cigarettes, holding it out to me. "Want one?" He asked. Did he assume that I smoked? I didn't. I wanted my health decent, I didn't want to have a load of rubbish in my system.

Putting my hand up, I shook my head. "No, I don't smoke." I told him. Seeing him put the packet away, I moved my hand back down. "Besides, smoking is bad for you." I added.

"Yes I know." Jonathan said. Looking at the cigarette he recently pulled out, he took a quick glance at me. "And yes I smoke, but sometimes I do think about quitting." He went on.

Giving a small smile, I looked at him. "Then why don't you?" I wondered. Folding my arms across my chest, I breathed gently. "But you will need the will power, and reasons to do it." I pointed out. I knew of people who smoked and gave it up, it was not easy from what I had heard of.

Dropping the cigarette on the floor, Jonathan grinned. "I can find that will power, and I do have a reason." Jonathan admitted. Crushing it with his foot, he took another step closer to me.

Taking one step backwards, I started to feel a little bit awkward. "And what reason is that?" I queried. I was scared of his reason, but I didn't know why. It's not like he was an evil man or anything, I think my mind must be in overdrive. Jonathan was so close to me, determined.

He smiled. "I don't have to tell you, do I?" Jon asked. Trust him to be so damn secretive! One day, I would get the answer out of him. Was this his idea? Did he want me to think hard about his reason? "But you will discover the truth one day." Jonathan stated.

Oh great, he's making me wait. Placing my hand on my forehead, I gave out a nervous laugh. "Right one day, and I will keep you to it." I promised. Looking over to my right, I saw Brie standing there with a smile on her face. "How long have you been standing there?" I questioned.

"A minute." Brie replied. She seemed to be telling the truth, I wasn't willing to argue with her. "We're all going to get something to drink, if you're interested." Brie offered. Glancing over to Jonathan, her eyebrows lifted up. "And yes you can tag along as well, if you like." Brie confirmed.

Jonathan folded his arms across his chest. "Count me in, Brianna." Jonathan teased. Sticking his tongue out at Brie, he chuckled at her.

Brie smirked. "Don't full name me, Jonathan!" Brie warned. Using her thumb to point at me, she had a plan up her sleeve. "Besides, I don't want to stir any drama with you and your girlfriend." Brie joked.

"No, we're not dating Brie." I assured her. Laughing it off, I placed my hands in my jeans pockets. "He's not my type anyway." I said. What was the point in saying that? I didn't even know if he was my type or not.

Brie turned to look at me. "I doubt that, Perrie." Brie stated. That made me have a chill down my spine, because she didn't believe me. "You coming or not?" Brie asked.

Sighing, I moved my hair away from my face. "Yes I will come." I responded. Looking up to Jonathan once more, I noticed how he had a playful smirk on his lips. I had a gut feeling he was up to something, but I just couldn't read his mind. "You are so dead, Jonathan Good." I commented.

"Bring it on, Perrie Turner." He mouthed. Slamming his hands on the side of his legs, Jonathan walked away to go and join the rest of the Total Diva's cast. I could slap the smirk off his face if I could. Yes he was being nice, but a little bit too nice. This was going to get interesting.

"Believe me, I will." I mumbled to myself. Laughing quietly to myself, I placed my hands on my hips. OK I needed to chill, I should know that he was kidding around. Or was he? Turning around, I went to go and catch up with the others. I hatched a plan in my head, it was time to get Jonathan back.

**I liked a playful Dean Ambrose/Jonathan Good.**  
**So what plan does Perrie have? And how will she get on with the rest of Total Diva's?**  
**It will be revealed in the next chapter.**  
**For now, leave me a review if it was good enough.**  
**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE and Total Diva's is nothing to do with me, but I did create Perrie Turner.**  
**Third chapter of this story, and it is up late. Kind of. Maybe?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it:)**

There must have been about 12 of us around a table, each of us with a milkshake on the table. I did recognise all of their faces, but I still felt incredibly shy to try and talk to them. Twiddling the straw in my hand, I set my eyes on Jonathan Good who was opposite me. The moment I noticed him stare back at me, I looked away. I felt a nudge shortly afterwards, and I realised it was Brie Bella looking at me. "What?" I asked her.

Brie smiled, as if she knew what I was thinking. "You like him, don't you?" Brie quizzed. Was she trying to hook me up with him? I was more than capable in finding a man on my own. Besides, I wasn't even sure about how I felt towards the man in front of me.

"I can't say for sure." I confessed. Lifting up both of my eyebrows, I gave out a small smile. Presently, I didn't want to risk the chance of giving him my heart. Even if I did, would be glory for me or him? So much ran through my mind. "Anyway, it's not just about how I feel." I pointed out.

Brie gently bit on her lower lip. "Then why don't you get to know him better?" Brie suggested. I didn't fancy being left alone with him just yet, I felt like I wasn't confident enough to talk to him. This was awkward. "He's looking at you." Brie reported.

Looking over to Jonathan, I let out an awkward smile. "That's just what I needed, Brie." I replied. Releasing the straw from my fingertips, I started to ruffle my purple hair. What was I doing? I was meant to be normal, but now I must have looked like an idiot.

"Should we let Perrie spend some time with Mr Hunk?" Trinity asked. That would be Naomi in the WWE. Out of all the people in this group, why did she ask that first? I did not expect Trinity to say it. "I think we should, as she seems a bit overwhelmed with our presence." Trinity decided.

My eyes were now set on Trinity, I really did not want to be left alone with him. "No, I didn't say anything." I insisted. I don't think the Total Diva's cast would want to argue with me, but I couldn't ignore the thoughts in my head. "But if you want to, then I guess that is OK with me." I added.

The rest of them seemed to murmur some words, but Jonathan was simply smirking at me. Was this something that I would regret? I hoped not. Everyone else stood up, they were going to leave me with Jonathan. "Good luck, you will need it." Nikki said.

I looked at all of the girls, watching them go. Placing my fingers on my temple, I felt embarrassed. Gazing at Jonathan, I breathed out. "So, it's just us two." I started. No, I shouldn't say that again. That was dumb, Perrie. Seriously.

"It is indeed, Pezza." Jonathan agreed. Chuckling, he pushed his glass slightly away from him. "About that payback you're going to give me…" Jonathan said. His arms rested across the table, preparing himself for what could be heading his way.

Rolling my eyes, I gave out a little smile. "No, I am not telling you." I declared. I did want to try and wind him up, but not to the point where he would get up and hit me all the way to next week. "However, we could talk about something." I offered.

Jonathan lifted up his eyebrows ever so slightly. "What did you have in mind?" He wondered. If only he could read my mind, he would see what I was thinking. But I do think that is impossible, but I had a chance of being wrong. "Unless you have nothing to say to me, Perrie?" Jonathan checked.

Those words sent a shiver down my spine, causing my heart to beat violently for a split second. "I was going to get to know you better, but it seems like you won't say a thing to me." I admitted. Grinning, I moved my glass away from me. "Oh Jonathan, if only you weren't so cheeky to me." I teased.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go there." Jonathan warned. His tone seemed playful, I had the opportunity to go deeper. "Unfortunately, you will have to put up with it." He said.

Standing up, I walked closer to him. "Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news!" I said, trying to sound like Bad News Barrett. Touching his shoulders, my lips went near his ear. "You will just have to put up with how cheeky I can be." I warned. Moving my left hand down to his leg, I smirked. "Let's see if you can handle me." I challenged.

Jonathan turned his head to look at me, an accepting look buried in his eyes. "Can you handle me?" He queried. Jonathan didn't seem to mind that I was touching him, this was a bit weird. "If you think that your teasing is going to work on me, you better think again." Jonathan advised.

"I don't need to think again, Jonathan Good." I declared. Slapping his leg, I quickly clenched at his shirt. "Looks like we'll be in competition." I pointed out. Smiling, I let go of his shirt and took a couple of steps back.

Adjusting his shirt, Jonathan smirked in a playful manner. "Perrie Turner, you really are something special." Jonathan responded. Now it was his turn to stand up, coming closer to where I was. "Nevertheless, I will accept your little challenge. But I will win, and you will realise that no one can control me." Jonathan added.

Now that made me think twice, but I refused to back down. "You're on." I agreed. I folded my arms across my chest, matching up to his playful smirk. I didn't want to be put down, I was going to try my best. "Starting from now." I confirmed.

I felt a hand slap me on the bum, and I closed my eyes whilst I released a sigh from my mouth. "No problem, Perrie." Jonathan said. I opened my eyes, to find his face close to mine. "I suppose we better go and join the girls, don't want them to think that we were up to no good." Jonathan guessed.

"Knowing our luck, they are probably thinking that." I admitted. Looking over my shoulder, I gulped as they were in a circle. Perhaps they were talking about myself and Jonathan, but I couldn't be certain.

An arm went around my waist. "Come on, we haven't got all day." Jonathan insisted. His arm dropped from my body, allowing me to move on ahead first. Something in my mind was saying that he was up to something, whilst a different part of me was saying that he was being such a gentleman. Just as I took one step, I felt a hand pull me back. "After this, come and meet me outside of this place." Jonathan whispered in my ear.

Well I couldn't refuse, so I nodded my head. Not saying another word, I moved out of his reach to go and re-join the Total Diva's cast. Why did he want to see me? I felt nervous, but I was also excited. I could not let this cloud over my mind for the rest of the day, I had to focus on this filming. Maybe later on, I would discover Jonathan Good a bit more, and figure out what he is really like.

**Bit delayed, but hey.**  
**So what did you think?**  
**Leave me a review. Maybe follow and favourite?**  
**x**


End file.
